


A Blessing in Disguise

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Barebacking, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Everything is the same except for alpha/omega/beta dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Omega Verse, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, PWP, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soulmates, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Ichigo has finally found his forever mate, Byakuya Kuchiki. After a rough start, they're finally mated, but Ichigo can't stay in the Soul Society forever. Luckily for him, his heat comes unexpectedly, giving him another week with Byakuya. But, raging pheromones always lead to trouble.*My idea of Omega Verse explained in the beginning Author's Note.*





	A Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's me~. A lot has happened in the past few weeks, which is why I haven't gotten around to the other Bleach fics I promised, but I'm going to be posting a lot in the coming weeks! I go back to school on August 21st and I'll be working my part-time job, so let's all pray Super still has time to write! I'll try my best~. Of course, I don't want to break my resolution, which I've surprisingly managed to keep so long! At this rate, I'll have to really step up my game next year! 
> 
> Anyways, this is my fic for August and it's a present for one of my best friends, Kaycee! I write a lot of gift fics, huh? Well, this one is a bit different because a group of my friends decided to have a little competition back in June and the winner received a fic written by me! I said I would do anything within my limits and with a fandom I knew, so she decided that she wanted a very kinky Byakuya/Ichigo fic. This pairing is nostalgic for me because I used to love it years back when I first started Bleach, but not so much now. Still, I had a lot of fun writing this! She requested A/O/B dynamics, daddy kink, temperature play, and light bondage! I've never done temperature play before and I'm still not quite sure if I like it, but I gave it my all! Let me know how I did~. So, congratulations Kaycee and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, it's come to my attention that my idea of Omega Verse is very different from the standard. Honestly, I thought my idea was the standard, but Kaycee corrected me. However, I'm still going with my rules because I like them. Basically, mates are known as forever mates and they are destined to find each other. You'll know your forever mate by their scent, which is incredibly alluring. You can become mated to someone who isn't your forever mate, but the relationship won't work out. Alphas are at the top of the hierarchy and all submissives must obey them. Alphas can only be dominated by stronger Alphas, and they cannot get pregnant. Omegas are in the middle. They are switches. They can dominant betas or be dominated by Alphas. They are more rebellious than betas, and they can become pregnant. Betas are at the very bottom and have to submit to alphas and omegas. They are much more fertile than omegas and become pregnant easily. They need a dominant's guidance and nurture to survive, though they can obtain this from family or friends before they find their forever mate. 
> 
> That's my idea, and I hope it's not too complicated! The story explains it a bit more as well. 
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> If you have any questions about my writing or would like to see something specific, email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> Sorry for the long ass intro! I'm notorious for it, haha~. 
> 
> On with the show~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

“What, Ichi-baby? You don’t like me anymore? Is that it?”

Ichigo pressed himself back against the cold stone wall, trembling eyes gazing up into Renji’s murky irises. He gulped. He was in quite the predicament. Though really, he’d been in trouble since the start when he became a Shinigami. Although Ichigo was extremely powerful, as he had proved when fighting to save Rukia from execution, he was still a beta. Always had been and always will be. He always tried to cover that fact up with his hot-headed nature and ever-present scowl, but it was find to hide  _ pheromones _ . People often mistaked him for an omega sometimes even an alpha if he was lucky, but one whiff of him and they knew the truth. Ichigo was fine with being a beta and had longed for the day when his dominant would stroll by and sweep him off his feet, however, he hated the fact that people looked down on him for simply being what he was. Being a beta didn’t make him  _ weak _ . He just needed a little more attention from his dominant.

Try as he might, Ichigo had never been entranced by another’s smell. He was always on the look out for his forever mate since he really needed that protectiveness and security. His instincts made him crave attention and some days were worse than others. He would whine all day, huffing and puffing, and then come home to lay down in his bed and weep because of how much he yearned for an alpha’s guidance. He didn’t feel complete without a dominant. He envied other couples who had found their forever mate, the one they were  _ destined  _ to be with. They looked so happy, and he wanted that joy for himself. But, all the omegas and alphas that surrounded him in school were not  _ his _ . He could tell from the way they smelled: bland and faint. Everyone knew that the scent of one’s forever mate utterly mesmerized them and made them as needy as they had ever been. Sometimes, late at night when Ichigo felt lonely in his seemingly giant bed, he would fantasize about that smell and how he would instantly fall to his knees and  _ beg  _ to be fucked right on the spot.

Life was cruel though. Becoming a Shinigami had somewhat distracted him from his goal. He was more focused on fighting hollows and protecting others than on his own needs. It was hard having to be protective,  _ act dominant _ , for others when really he just wanted someone to come along and do the same to him. But, he managed because he had to. Without him, others would perish including Rukia. He couldn’t let that happen. So, while wearing his Shinigami robes he fully embraced his alpha illusion. He had to be strong and caring towards others in order to save them. He couldn’t just wait around for someone to come and do it for him. It was fun at first, pretending to be something he wasn’t, yet it quickly grew tiring. Because he hadn’t found his mate, he never had any down time to embrace his true beta instincts. It left him feeling needier than ever when he dropped the act and returned home. His family was worried about him thanks to all the distress signals he was subconsciously sending out. It was at times like these that his father ascended the stairs, crept into his room, and held him close. His father was an alpha, big and strong, and Masaki had been a beta, so he knew what Ichigo needed. He couldn’t give him exactly what he wanted, but he could at least hold and comfort his son in times of need. He would find his mate soon enough, but until then, Isshin didn’t want to see his boy suffer.

That first month had been hell, but it seemed things only got worse. That fateful night that Rukia left only to be stopped by two Shinigami was one he would  _ never  _ forget. Not only because his friend was in jeopardy and he suffered a crushing blow, but there was something else about that night that would live with him forever. The moment he stepped up to the plate against Renji he knew something was wrong. It made him drop his facade. It made his ears ring and his skin tingle. His eyes had widened, jaw slacking at the thought.  _ No _ , it couldn’t be…

But alas, it had been. That fateful night he finally smelled that alluring aroma. It shook him to the very core. It hadn’t been coming from Renji whose scent was far too musky. No, the one he smelled was something softer,  _ delicate _ . And yet, he knew it was deadly, had a lethal  _ edge  _ to it. It smelled of flower petals that were just beginning to bloom. That scent seemed to coil around his mind and make it fog up. He was no longer an alpha. The smell had shattered his mask, leaving him to quake before Renji as a helpless beta ready to be taken care. It was so unexpected and  _ wrong _ . It was wrong on so many different levels because  _ this  _ was not how he was supposed to meet his forever mate. He stared off into the shadows horrified as his eyes landed on the man behind Renji. Ichigo could tell he was an alpha from his scent, that domineering quality about it. He was standing off to the side, uninterested in their battle. His hair was long and black, cascading down his shoulders so elegantly. His skin was like porcelain, without blemish. He was everything Ichigo had hoped for, but fate was cruel as is life.

Distracted by his newfound discovery, Renji easily struck him down. Ichigo was far too enraptured by the thought of his forever mate. His eyes were glued to the man simply standing there. Did he not  _ smell  _ it? Were Ichigo’s pheromones too weak? He wanted the man to know they were forever mates, so maybe they could end this fighting and he could be swept off his feet, carried off to some quiet place, and lose himself in the alpha’s touch. But, that wasn’t the case. Instead, the smell only disrupted him from the fight, made him sloppy and weak; he couldn’t stop instincts. At one point, he became so enraged that his forever mate wasn’t paying him any attention that he was able to counter Renji effectively, abruptly. Yet, the worst thing about that night was that it was his forever mate who struck him down. He would never forget that steely glare, one devoid of love and passion. Those were not the eyes he dreamed of, the soft and compassionate irises that wanted to do nothing but please him. All he could do was stand stock still as he was stabbed dead center. He reached out his alpha with a faint whimper, but Rukia kept him from saying anything.

His forever mate had left him for dead without as much as a side glance.

He had heard horror stories like this, ones where forever mates weren’t accepted. He had also heard stories where alphas killed off their mates, so they didn’t have to deal with their problems. It meant nothing to an alpha, but to a submissive, it was the difference between life and death. If a submissive was outright denied by their dominant, it was only a matter of time before they died. They  _ needed  _ someone to care for them, satisfy needs that only mates could. Without that, they couldn’t bring themselves to live. But, Ichigo had not been  _ refused  _ per say. He clung onto the hope that his alpha had simply misunderstood. The other hadn’t said anything to him about being mates, so his instincts screamed at him to get up and  _ find  _ his alpha, make him see that they were truly meant to be. So, that’s what he did.

He trained long and hard with Urahara, not just to save Rukia, but to be strong enough to confront Byakuya Kuchiki,  _ his forever mate _ , and be with him. It was what spurred him on through it all: half of it was for Rukia and the other was for Byakuya. He wanted to prove to  _ both  _ of them that he was worthy of their respect and attention. Rukia thought he was just some kid who couldn’t help her. He didn’t know what Byakuya thought of him, but it obviously wasn’t  _ good _ . He was going to change that one way or another. Urahara taught him everything he could and for that he was grateful even if the training seemed informal and  _ unique _ . Without that, he wouldn’t have made it half as far as he did.

Busting his way into Soul Society was easier said than done, but he never gave up hope. And, when they finally pushed their way through that barrier in the firework cannonball, he felt overjoyed for the first time in a long time; he had made it this far, so what was to stop him from going all the way? It turned out that there were quite a few obstacles in his path, mostly Gotei 13 captains, but with every fight, he gained more experience and knowhow. When Yoruichi told him about Bankai and that she could help him achieve it he didn’t hesitate. For a beta, he sure didn’t act like one. He was putting on his brave face the whole time, telling himself in the back of his mind that has soon as this was all settled and done he’d be able to be himself again and fall into the big and loving arms of his alpha. He pushed on. He achieved Bankai. He saved Rukia from the Sokyoku, and then, there was only one thing left to do.

His  _ alpha  _ had come to him, demanding a fight that he believed he would win. Ichigo was still confused. Perhaps Byakuya’s instincts were working? He could clearly smell Ichigo’s pheromones from here, so why was he fighting it? Because they were on opposing sides? Not really when it all came down to it, and should that really be something to stop  _ love _ ? Ichigo yearned for Byakuya’s soft touch, his body on top of his, not his sword pressed to his neck, but fight he did. He thought of it as some weird courting ritual. Maybe Byakuya wanted to make sure he could take care of himself when his alpha wasn’t around. No alpha liked a burden or so he thought. He tried as hard as he could, but no matter what he did, Byakuya continued to look down on him even his Bankai.

In the final stretch of the battle, Ichigo believed it to be the end of him. He couldn’t move anymore, and Byakuya showed no signs of stopping. As he watched the other approach, Ichigo hopelessly wished that Byakuya would just embrace him already and end this pointless battle. He didn’t know what had happened then as that  _ hollow  _ took over. He didn’t want to win that way though nor did he want to actually  _ kill  _ his alpha. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He would rather Byakuya kill him than the other way around because he knew for a fact that he couldn’t live without him. After that, Byakuya had suggested they end the battle with one final attack, but Ichigo was done waiting. He had been toying with his emotions for far too long, so he demanded that Byakuya tell him why he did nothing to save Rukia and why he didn’t seem to care that they were forever mates. He said that if Ichigo were to defeat him with this final blow that he would answer both.

More than determined, Ichigo put everything he had into that swing. He wanted to hear the truth, know once and for all why he had been blatantly ignored. He supposed his burning rage and desire had powered his attack because, in the end, he did defeat the one he was destined to be with. They were both down for the count, but Byakuya more so, and thus, he decided to answer Ichigo’s questions. He began with the Rukia one probably because it was easier to answer at least in Ichigo’s mind. He said he had made conflicting vows: one to his family to always uphold the law and one to Rukia’s sister, his wife, to protect Rukia. He had been utterly confused as to what to do, so he kept to himself and decided to follow the law instead. Once his mind was made up, he didn’t look back. Ichigo believed his answer to be ridiculous and told him that if he were in his place that he would have challenged the rules and protected Rukia. Byakuya seemed to contemplate this for some time before he sighed. He agreed with Ichigo’s perspective and said he would no longer pursue Rukia.

His alpha had been about to walk away when Ichigo urged him to answer his second question. Byakuya simply stood there for a long moment, his stoic expression permanent, not cracking in the slightest. Ichigo waited with bated breath, ignoring each and every wave of pain that crashed into him; he needed to hear this for himself.

“I was in denial in the beginning. I didn’t want to believe you were my forever mate since you were a human...and a  _ criminal _ . But, the longer I thought on it, the more I longed to be with you myself. I’m sorry for putting you through all that turmoil. I know it must have been hard,  _ my beta _ . Be patient. We’ll be together soon enough.” 

And then, Byakuya shunpoed off, leaving Ichigo wide-eyed and with a flutter in his chest.  _ My beta _ . He had known all along. Ichigo had felt his face heat up, a shiver rushing down his spine. He had been accepted. It hadn’t been a refusal at all! A mutual  _ longing _ . He had been so elated in that moment both from rescuing his friend and the prospect of being with Byakuya that he let out a victory roar. In the end, it had all worked out. He no longer had to worry about  _ anything  _ with his alpha by his side. He could brush off his worries and insecurities. He was loved and cherished. That was all he needed to know. 

That hadn’t been the last fight of the day, but there was nothing he could really do about Aizen. He knew nothing of the other captain nor his scheme. He tried his best, but he was already injured. Aizen’s escape was the least of his concerns. The only thing on his mind then had been Byakuya though they were both in need of some recuperation before they attempted anything major. It was a few days before he got to see his forever mate, and finally, those gray eyes had looked at him with the love he so craved. He had accidentally tackled into his still recovering alpha, but he had been too happy to notice. He had wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, pressing himself into that strong chest as he straddled his lap. He whined incessantly, eager for their relationship to begin, ready to drive away his desperation and find out what being with his forever mate felt like. Byakuya’s arms had snaked around his waist tightly, keeping him secure. His comforting reiatsu had flared, engulfing Ichigo in its warmth, instantly calming him. He had almost  _ purred  _ into Byakuya’s embrace, goosebumps covering his body from the new sensation of being  _ cared for _ . It was all he had ever wanted.

They had stayed in the Soul Society a little bit longer than they had planned thanks to Ichgio’s budding romance. All of his friends were happy for him, knowing that finding one’s forever mate was a special and momentous occasion. They were fine with remaining there a little while longer, so Ichigo could revel in his mate; they were still on summer vacation in the Human World anyways. As soon as Byakuya was healed enough to walk, they were officially mated. Byakuya had led a giddy Ichigo to his chambers, coerced his squirming ass onto the bed, and sunk his teeth into the junction between Ichigo’s neck and shoulder. The pain had been unbearable at first, but it quickly diffused into a heat that was insatiable, made Ichigo  _ crave  _ sex. And thus, that night he lost his virginity.

They had now been staying in the Soul Society for two weeks, and Ichigo’s time was quickly running out. His friends were getting antsy, wanting to go back home and enjoy their last bit of summer vacation. But, all Ichigo wanted to do was stayed wrapped up in his alpha’s warm embrace. He had never felt so alive, so whole before he met Byakuya. He no longer feared for his future or worried about incessant things that didn’t matter. He had all that he needed now forever. His frame was no longer thick with desperation, instead he was sated, lazy like a fat cat in the sun. He could finally drop his dominant facade whenever and fully embody his beta instincts knowing Byakuya would tend to him. Though he may have started this little downtime as a virgin, he was well on his way to being experienced by the end of it. He lost himself in Byakuya’s touch, and every day, without fail, he felt a need rise up in his chest that made him lay down and spread his legs for his alpha. It was as if he couldn’t function without Byakuya’s love, one session a day just to get him by. He didn’t know how he was going to last when he had to go back to the Human World.

The thought plagued him as their time grew shorter and shorter. He didn’t want to go back to the way things used to be before he found Byakuya. He dreaded laying awake in bed, trembling and sobbing as he yearned for his alpha to make him feel better. And now that he knew the touch of another, being without seemed like a death sentence. Ichigo was still learning how to be a good mate and figuring out all the details like how they could now read each other’s thoughts and feel each other’s presence and mentality through their bond. Would it still work when they were so far away? Ichigo knew he couldn’t stay in the Soul Society. He had a life outside of this with family, friends, and aspirations, but he would gladly give it all away just to be able to stay with his alpha. That was how far he was now willing to go for Byakuya. He had been turning the thought over and over in his head, and it seemed like a better idea for Byakuya to just come to the Human World. Sure, he was one of the captains and part of the nobility, but he could still carry out orders and missions from the Human World, right? Ichigo didn’t dare bring up the topic though, too scared of a refusal, too scared of having to face the reality of him going back home  _ alone _ .

He swore someone or  _ something  _ was looking out for him though because the day before they were scheduled to return to the Human World something amazing happened:  _ his heat _ . Maybe he had just forgotten his schedule during all the chaos, but he was sure it came early. He hadn’t been expecting it at all, but he was still pleasantly surprised when it did happen because it meant he could stay with Byakuya  _ that much longer _ . His friends couldn’t convince him to leave now because they all knew that a submissive, betas more so, was likely to die if they went through heat without their mate  _ after  _ they had been mated of course. Someone else had escorted his friends back home because they were really getting sick of staying in the Soul Society, and Ichigo had been left to wallow in Byakuya’s enormous bed, hot and straining. He would be able to stay with Byakuya for  _ at least  _ another week now all thanks to mother nature.

It wasn’t all fun and games though. Since Ichigo was newly mated he had never experienced a mated heat. It was much more intense than usual, making him act out of character involuntarily. He was more submissive than normal, whining and tearing up at the littlest things. He needed constant reassurance from his alpha, constant coddling. He couldn’t spend more than an hour or so without Byakuya or else he would send out his most alarming distress signal, and Byakuya would rush back only to find him bawling and mewling about how his alpha had left him. Not to mention, the never-ending heat that engulfed his body. It only went only when Byakuya was  _ inside  _ him, making him feel good. The wave of relief lasted a little bit after their climaxes, but soon after it would return and his entrance would slicken again, ready for another round.

That’s about how this week had been going, and he was only on the third day of his heat when Renji cornered him up against the wall. Because he was in his heat, his pheromones were leaking like crazy, and he couldn’t stop them. He was so needy and desperate for his alpha during his heat that his body felt like it had to be ready at all times. He thought Renji was aware that he had been marked,  _ claimed  _ by Byakuya. He could see the bite couldn’t he? He could smell it on him, Byakuya’s presence, right? Why was he acting like he wanted a  _ piece  _ of him? Maybe Ichigo’s wild pheromones were making Renji’s own  _ omega  _ instincts flare; omegas were notorious for being rebellious and disobedient. Ichigo’s alluring aroma must have been what lured Renji to him and made him act like he was going to slam him into the wall and take him right then and there.

Ichigo’s bottom lip jutted out, his eyes big and watery. He was trembling in place, afraid of what Renji was going to do. As an omega, he had every right to dominate Ichigo, and Ichigo’s beta instincts were telling him to submit despite the fact that Renji wasn’t his mate. It was simply how the hierarchy worked, how nature created itself to be, and it’s what got a lot of submissives  _ killed _ . He didn’t want to be another number, and he certainly didn’t want to give himself up to anyone but Byakuya. With his befuddled mind, Ichigo completely forgot that he was much stronger than Renji. He could have easily turned the whole thing around on him, but his heat made the thought of acting dominant seem  _ disgusting _ . He was who he was, and he was done pretending for the time being. If push came to shove, then yes, he would fight back, but first he wanted to see if his alpha would come to the rescue. In a way, it was almost practice, a test, for Byakuya to prove his worth and how protective he could be. If they were ever truly in a crisis situation, Ichigo wanted to know that Byakuya could swiftly respond to his distress signal.

Renji instantly sensed his alarm, straightening from where he had been looming over Ichigo. His nostrils flared like he was finally  _ aware  _ of Ichigo’s scent and the faint twinge of Byakya’s own mark. Wide eyes darted to the junction of his neck and shoulder where Ichigo’s mark lay. Ichigo whimpered quietly, curling in on himself against the wall though it looked like he wasn’t in any danger anymore. Renji seemed to realize what he had just done, and he was about to make a run for it before Ichigo’s angry alpha could come by, but he was too late.

_ “Renji.” _

Ichigo sniffled, watching as Renji visibly shuddered, his face losing all of its color in one go. Ichigo whimpered again at hearing his alpha’s voice. He was so thankful that Byakuya had come running to save the day. It made his chest swell with love, and he wanted to lay down and present himself to Byakuya right then and there. However, Renji was shielding Byakuya from him, so all he could see was the silhouette of his alpha. He whined low in throat, reaching his arms out for his alpha, grabby hands begging for him. Byakuya ignored him for the moment though much more concerned with his lieutenant.

Byakuya could read the situation as soon as he approached the two. He knew Ichigo’s heat was rampant, and he could smell him from a mile away. He figured it was only a matter of time before someone tried to pounce on him, but really he expected more from Renji. He was only an omega anyways. Byakuya had anticipated one of the other alphas around here,  _ Kenpachi _ , to make a move on Ichigo first. He supposed it was for the better that it was Renji because he was someone that he  _ or  _ Ichigo could easily handle. He briefly wondered why Ichigo didn’t send Renji on his way himself, but then he remembered that betas were at their most vulnerable during their heats especially Ichigo since this was his first  _ mated  _ heat. Maybe he shouldn’t even let him leave the  _ bed  _ then…

Ichigo was still sending out his urgent distress signal, and Byakuya could hear his cute little whines coming from behind Renji. Something bubbled up inside his chest, something malevolent. It made his frown deepen. Something in the back of his mind was egging him on, trying to get him to start a fight with Renji of all people. He didn’t think the situation called for it. He was a man of high restraint. He would not let his instincts get the best of him, but just for fun and to see his lieutenant squirm, he let his dominating reiatsu flare. He was an alpha while Renji was an omega. Byakuya held more power than Renji, which meant Renji had to submit to him. His lips pulled to the side when he saw Renji stumble, almost cowering to his knees. He  _ heard  _ him gulp, shaky eyes staring up into Byakuya’s stone cold gaze.

“Now, I know you weren’t trying to provoke  _ my  _ beta, were you?” he questioned as he took a gentle step forward. “Because, if you were,” he continued as he walked until he was close enough to lift Renji’s chin with his finger, “Then, I might just have to  _ kill  _ you.”

He watched Renji’s irises expand and contract out of fear, his gaze shifting sporadically. He was shaking like a leaf, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for breath. He attempted to speak, but all he could manage were a few stuttered syllables. Byakuya decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

_ “Leave.”  _

He didn’t have to ask twice. Renji shunpoed out of their sight before Byakuya could even step back. Byakuya felt the tension leave his body, but there was still something boiling underneath. The threat had been avoided, yet the pang it left him feeling was all encompassing. Ichigo was still cowering against the wall, distress signal fading, still urgent in some respect. Watery eyes finally gazed up at him. He smiled softly despite the pit in his chest. What was this feeling? Renji’s actions had sparked something within himself. He hoped it would go away soon enough. Maybe it was just leftover adrenaline? He had been rather worried when he first felt the signal coming from some place other than his home. Ichigo was more than vulnerable out here, and Byakuya didn’t want to lose him. His stomach churned, something turning in the back of his mind. But, he quickly ignored it when his little beta began whimpering pitifully, arms outstretched to him, hands opening and closing in an attempt to grab him.

His smile remained as he walked over to Ichigo and instantly brought him against his chest, arms wrapping around his shoulder blades. He hummed, and Ichigo shook as he nuzzled his face into him. Clammy hands gripped his robes tightly, not wanting to let go any time soon. He buried his nose into those choppy locks, relishing in the addictive scent and soft feel. They stayed like that for a while, Byakuya simply holding Ichigo close to reassure him that his alpha was there and he had no reason to worry anymore. Ichigo’s shaking soon diminished, but his grip stayed strong. The burning in Byakuya’s chest didn’t go away; it only seemed to intensify when he brought Ichigo close. He didn’t know if Ichigo’s pheromones were urging him to take him or if the little ordeal with Renji had stirred him up. Whatever the case may have been, the ache in his chest didn’t seem to want to budge until he had his way with his beta. So be it.

He figured Ichigo wouldn’t have a problem with it considering how needy he was and what he had just been through. But, it still bothered him. Why was he feeling this way? He went over the situation again in his head, replaying all that was said and done. Another dominant had come after his mate...was he...feeling  _ jealous _ ? The idea was preposterous because he had no reason to be jealous of  _ Renji _ . He was only an omega and only a lieutenant. Byakuya had him upped on every plane of the playing field. He hadn’t even gotten to lay a finger on  _ his  _ mate. The thought refused to go away. Maybe he just wanted to prove to Ichigo that he was a worthy alpha, that he could protect and comfort him like no one else. Was he afraid of losing Ichigo?  _ Possibly _ . Logic overruled reason. Betas  _ needed  _ their dominants to survive, but who was to say that Ichigo didn’t have a death wish? He was also very new to mating, and he could easily be overwhelmed and want to try something else. Byakuya had to show him that he was  _ his  _ and his  _ alone _ . He had to prove to Ichigo that he was all he needed. That was what he was feeling. A pinch of jealousy, a burning need to protect and comfort, and a desire to prove his worth and show Ichigo who he belonged to.

Ichigo broke his train of thought then as he let out a loud whine. He fidgeted in Byakuya’s hold, and he noticed something  _ hard  _ rubbing against his leg. He brought his head up out of Ichigo’s hair and eyed him. Ichigo looked up at him, pressing his chin into the center of Byakuya’s chest, with a light pink flush on his cheeks. Byakuya inhaled, the sweet scent of  _ lubricant  _ filling the air around them.  _ Ichigo was already wet for him _ . He supposed that was the good thing about being in heat. They didn’t have to spend as much time on the foreplay or working Ichigo up. They could get straight to business. But, in order to prove his worth, Byakuya felt the need to  _ lengthen  _ their session today. He didn’t want something quick and sloppy. He wanted something sensual and earth-shattering to prove his love to his mate. He was sure Ichigo would appreciate it in the long run.

“Is my beta already ready to spread himself out for me?”

There was a pause and then a soft exhale. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

* * *

He was too soft, and he knew this well. Ichigo whined lowly around the red gag ball in his mouth, wrapped around his face with black leather. He was laying on the bed, completely nude and under Byakuya’s icy gaze. He allowed his eyes to roam, enjoying the way Ichigo fidgeted the more he admired. Ichigo’s legs were spread of his own accord. He was so aroused that he was leaking lubricant onto the sheets, a small puddle soon to form. His cheeks were flushed a bright red now as his member strained in between his legs. He looked so pitiful and helpless like this, and yet, it was Byakuya who had put him into this position. He couldn’t turn back now though because while he wanted this just as much as Ichigo, he didn’t want it to be pointless  _ fucking _ . He wanted this session to mean something; he had valuable lessons to instill in Ichigo, ones that he didn’t want his mate to forget. He wasn’t the strictest dominant, but he knew when punishment was warranted, and he knew when not to give in... _ most of the time _ . 

He fiddled with the rope in his hand, contemplating whether to use it or not. He turned it over and over, wrapping it about his pale hands. He saw Ichigo’s eyes follow it cautiously as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. Drool was already beginning to dribble out of the corners of his mouth. His legs were jerking as he fisted the sheets below. Earlier, before he had been gagged, he had been whining and pleading incessantly for Byakuya to fill him, to bend him over and have at it, but he had not been tempted in the slightest. In the back of his mind, Byakuya knew that Ichigo knew that wasn’t to be the case. While he hadn’t necessarily broken any orders, Byakuya was going to be sure that something like this never happened again. Maybe he was doing this thanks to the coiling of jealously in his chest, but he knew he wasn’t hurting Ichigo at all. They had already discussed clear limits and established a safe word. Ichigo had consented to far worse, but Byakuya still felt guilty for punishing Ichigo in his time of need.

Ichigo whined again with a shimmy of his hips, gaining his attention. He watched his eyebrows scrunch down, big eyes begging him to release the gag and shed his own clothes. Ichigo whimpered, bucking his hips up while simultaneously spreading himself wider as if to tempt Byakuya into giving him what he wanted. It seemed his little beta had much to learn. That little sound was enough to have him make up his mind. He wasn’t  _ that  _ soft, and they both knew exactly what was going to happen when they got home; there was no reason for Ichigo to be begging for a way out unless he was just being bratty...as usual.    
  
Byakuya smirked and stopped winding the rope about his hands. He put one end of it in each hand, then stretched it out to straighten it. He looked down at Ichigo and watched as all hope of escape left his eyes; he knew he was in for it now because he had pushed so hard to get out. “Now Ichigo, you know very well what has to be done. You brought this on yourself,” Byakuya lightly scolded as he shifted closer. 

Ichigo’s expression fell, his eyebrows still scrunched but not as hard-pressed. His eyes looked glossy for a moment, but he didn’t shed any tears; Byakuya knew they would come eventually because they always did. It wasn’t like he enjoyed watching his mate suffer, but it was his one and only job as a dominant to guide and nurture his submissive. If that meant disciplining Ichigo, then that’s what he was going to do. He let go of one end of the rope and used that hand to slap the side of Ichigo’s ass. Ichigo went to yelp, but choked on the gag in his mouth. His held back tears came up to the corners of his eyes. Byakuya smacked him in a guiding way, his eyes moving from Ichigo to the headboard to get his point across. Ichigo mewled, but didn’t disobey. He pushed himself up further onto the bed until his upper body met the pillows. Byakuya soon followed after him, rope in hand. Ichigo eyed it warily, but Byakuya knew he was a slut for bondage, ropes in particular. If it wasn’t for those thoughts in the back of his mind, reminding him that Ichigo actually  _ liked  _ this, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it or not.

He put one leg on either side of Ichigo’s body, hovering overtop of his stomach. He looked down at Ichigo with slightly raised brows. He saw the way Ichigo was trying to cover up his hands, pushing them underneath his back; he wasn’t sneaky. When Ichigo was caught red-handed his blush darkened. He squirmed for a moment, but another look at Byakuya’s face had him instantly lifting his arms up.

“Good boy,” Byakuya praised somewhat strained like he didn’t want to reward Ichigo for acting out in the first place.

With one hand, Byakuya grabbed Ichigo’s left wrist. He heard a faint whimper, but when he glanced down at Ichigo all he saw were big and curious eyes. He continued on. He tied one end of the rope around Ichigo’s almost  _ tiny  _ wrist. He made sure it was secure, not loose at all, no  _ wiggle  _ room. Then, he tied the other end to one of the bedposts, effectively restricting Ichigo’s movements. He heard Ichigo huff, but he chose to ignore it. He flicked the rope when he was done to see how loose it was. It barely budged. His lips curled to one side. He grabbed the other rope off the nightstand and made quick work of Ichigo’s other arm. He made sure to tie it just as tight if not tighter. When he was done he exhaled strongly through his nose and moved away from his mate. He kneeled in between Ichigo’s still widely spread legs and admired his handiwork.

Even with the gag, Byakuya could tell Ichigo was pouting; he knew that face all too well. Ichigo’s heels were also lightly kicking at the bedsheets in defeat, but one stern glance at his actions made Ichigo cease all movement. He uselessly pulled at the ropes for a moment both to make himself aware of how vulnerable he now was and to make  _ Byakuya  _ aware of that same fact. Byakuya may have been the alpha in their relationship, but Ichigo wasn’t dumb; he knew how to work him, and he also knew that Byakuya loved to see him writhe. He was right too as he caught the sly motion of Byakuya’s hand as he adjusted his own robes. There was a triumphant shimmer buried deep in Ichigo’s eyes, unnoticed by his dominant who was currently trying to keep himself under control.

Ichigo’s pheromones were practically  _ suffocating  _ him at the moment. The sheets under Ichigo’s ass were now stained as if someone had spilt water there. He was so wet and ready for Byakuya, but he couldn’t let Ichigo have it, no matter how badly he wanted to give it to him. He thought he had  _ way  _ more self-control than this, and yet, he knew it was hard to fight instinct. Byakuya Kuchiki was not an animal though. He could control himself and give Ichigo exactly what he deserved. He would be more than willing to reward him  _ after  _ his punishment.

He patted one of Ichigo’s thighs as he went to get off the bed. “I could always tie down your legs too,” he lightly threatened, making Ichigo gulp.

Ichigo didn’t fidget or complain as Byakuya stood. Byakuya knew what he was doing: he was letting Ichigo off easy. Maybe he was too soft, or maybe he just knew what actions garnered what punishment. Really what Ichigo did didn’t earn him what he was getting already. It was a small mishap that wasn’t even his fault. He blamed the little twinge of jealousy that was still burning hot in his chest for this. It could have also been the pheromones making him want to act more domineering than usual, but his mind was set. He knew what needed to be done, which is why he opened the nightstand drawer. Amongst the many lubes and condoms and even sex toys, there was one thing in particular that he was looking for. He shuffled things around for a moment, eyeing Ichigo laying on the bed out of his peripheral vision. He smirked and decided to keep jostling things around even after he saw what he was looking for.

Ichigo could hear his heartbeat in his ears. His breathing was shallow and fast. He knew this wasn’t how he should be acting because panicking would only make things worse, but he couldn’t help it. It was instinct. As Byakuya pilfered through their “sex” drawer as it was so lovingly dubbed, he couldn’t help but let his mind go rampant, pondering just what Byakuya would get out. Was he going to bring out those extra ropes to tie up his legs anyways? Was he going to get out the butt plug with the pretty orange jewel that Ichigo usually loved but wouldn’t if he was forced to wear it now when he was so desperate? Or, was Byakuya getting out the small hand whip to really dish out some punishment? Ichigo hadn’t meant to attract Renji’s attention, and he figured Byakuya would have known that, would have been able to sense it. What happened earlier was pure coincidence, not something he or Renji had arranged. He would never leave Byakuya for Renji, for  _ anybody _ . Was he really going to be punished for that?

Byakuya decided Ichigo had sweated enough when he heard a bit of gasping coming from behind the gag; he didn’t want Ichigo to have a panic attack, which he was somewhat prone to. His poor anxious beta...His smirk fell, a stoic look taking back over. He pulled out one long red candle and a lighter. He shut the drawer with his knee, the contents of it banging against the back of it. His eyes darted back to Ichigo to gauge his reaction on Byakuya’s choice of punishment. If anything, he saw a bit of  _ relief  _ wash over Ichigo. He almost scoffed, but refrained. What had Ichigo been thinking of that made wax play seem  _ okay _ because the last time he remembered dripping hot wax over Ichigo’s body he had sobbed and needed a thorough reassuring before they even went on to mate. He hoped Ichigo had gotten over some of his trepidation by now because Byakuya wasn’t sure he could tolerate a long comforting before they got down to business. His own member was already straining, his bulge somewhat visible through the robes, meaning it was serious. After Ichigo’s punishment, he was going to be quick to give him his reward mostly because he couldn’t wait himself.

Slowly, he crawled his way back onto the bed, the soft drag of the sheets the only sound filling up the room. He didn’t say a word, just looked down at Ichigo who was completely at his mercy. He could make him feel pain or pleasure, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it now. That kind of control made Byakya’s stomach flutter, but he knew that all great power came with great responsibility. He was not out to hurt Ichigo. He just wanted him to see the error of his ways, be punished for it, and then be forgiven. Once that was done, they could go about their business. But, he would admit, this way of punishment was rather  _ fun _ . He always liked to do something that would keep Ichigo on his toes. He would go through various options in his mind before punishing Ichigo. He would first decide the severity of Ichigo’s behavior. Then, he would choose a punishment based on the last time Ichigo had been punished like that, the way he had reacted to said punishment, and how it made  _ him  _ feel the last time. He didn’t want to do anything too drastic this time around since Ichigo’s “crime” wasn’t much. It had been a long time since they had done any temperature play, so Ichigo certainly wasn’t used to it. And, it had made him bawl uncontrollably last time meaning he would want to be forgiven immediately, and it meant that Byakuya got to coddle him for a while after. The last part of the deal wasn’t what he wanted now though since Ichigo had tempted him, but it was still a safe bet.

He kneeled back down between Ichigo’s legs. He leaned back, head tilting to one side to get a better look at Ichigo’s quivering wet entrance. He saw the way Ichigo’s legs jolted again; he didn’t liked being stared at because it was embarrassing, but that’s just how Byakuya wanted him to feel. If Ichigo was flustered, it meant he wouldn’t be able to handle the punishment for long. Essentially, Byakuya was attempting to make this fast, but not because  _ he  _ wanted it to end, but because  _ Ichigo  _ wanted it to end. It was his own little mind game, one he was sure Ichigo had probably caught onto, but a beta was only allowed to submit to an alpha, so he took it in stride and played the game exactly how Byakuya believed he would; there was no other option to make. If Ichigo were an omega, it would be a different story since they were known rebels, but betas were too afraid of rejection and anger to do anything foolish. Besides, that’s the way they liked it. What he always had to remember was that Ichigo  _ liked  _ playing the game and  _ losing _ . He got his own little pleasure out of it just as Byakuya got out of playing it in the first place.

Byakuya sniffed the air, discreetly reeling back when he realized how thick with pheromones it was. He didn’t have much time. At this rate, he would ignore the punishment in favor of the reward. He straightened himself, twirling the candle in hand. Then, his eyes moved back to Ichigo. He reached out and brought the candle up to Ichigo’s nose. He watched him smell it.

“It’s cinnamon,” Byakuya explained gently. He didn’t want Ichigo to be anxious about this. That wasn’t his intention. Sure, he had made him sweat a bit earlier, but he wasn’t cruel. There was always pleasure to be found amongst the pain although it was harder to see that when someone was panicking already. Panic amplified the pain, made it impossible to focus on anything else.

Ichigo briefly nodded to his statement seeing as his mouth was full. Byakuya pulled the candle back.

“Ichigo, do you know  _ why  _ you’re being punished? Blink once for no and twice for yes.”

Ichigo blinked once.

“You’re being punished not because Renji was all over you, but because you put yourself in that position in the first place. You chose to leave the house knowing that your pheromones were wild. Of course, it would attract another dominant, and thankfully it was  _ only  _ Renji,” Byakuya softly lectured.

Ichigo listened to every word, eyes drifting downward in realization and shame. So, that’s what he was being punished for. Now it all made sense. He actually felt a little bit better knowing what his wrongdoing was. He was glad he wasn’t being punished for Renji’s advances because that just seemed unfair. It didn’t mean he was going to enjoy his punishment, maybe just a little, but he felt like he could get through it now.

“Do you understand, Ichigo?” Byakuya pressed huskily.

He blinked twice.

Byakuya nodded and adjusted himself. “Then, Alpha’s going to get to work,” he announced, watching as Ichigo tensed up before falling limp against the bed.

Byakuya was happy to see that. He knew it would only be worse for Ichigo if he tensed up and feared the heat. He wasn’t going to make this last too long, but he was going to get his point across. Ichigo seemed ashamed of what he had done, obviously believing he  _ deserved  _ this punishment, which eased Byakuya’s mind. For a moment, he thought he was being cruel, punishing his beta without any justification, but the more he thought about it the more he realized he was right. Ichigo had chosen to leave the house during his heat, and he was smart enough to know that his scent would attract others. Byakuya briefly wondered why Ichigo had left in the first place, but he felt like it would all come to light in due time.

With the candle in one hand and the lighter in the other, Byakuya gazed down at his willing mate one last time. Then, he popped open the flame guard and turned the flint wheel. The wick sparked to life, the small light filling up the dim room. Byakuya could feel its warmth pulse against his face. Ichigo gazed up at the flame with a shudder. He was starting to get scared again because he only vaguely remembered the sensations from the last time they had tried wax play. He recalled pain  _ and  _ pleasure though he wasn’t sure which came first or how much of each he would have to deal with. He gulped as he watched Byakuya bring the flame up to the candle wick. His anxiety was flaring up again. He was afraid of the unknown and getting burned. Yet, he froze and took a moment to breathe deeply. He reminded himself that this was Byakuya, his alpha,  _ his forever mate _ . He would never truly hurt him. Maybe it would sting or burn, but Byakuya knew when to stop and if push came to shove, they always had the safe word. Ichigo hadn’t used it at all yet, but there was always a first for everything, right? His eyes fluttered closed for a second. He inhaled and then opened them back up when he exhaled. He was ready.

Byakuya held the flame over the wick, letting it ignite. He pulled the lighter away to find the flame had engulfed the candle wick. He held the candle upright to keep any wax from spilling just yet. Carefully, he placed the lighter back on the nightstand, making sure to keep the candle steady. He looked down at Ichigo one more time, just to be sure he was on board with this. He didn’t seem as afraid anymore, frame no longer shaking. His eyes were big and bright as they took in Byakuya head-on. It was obvious that Ichigo had mentally prepared himself. He was ready for whatever Byakuya was going to throw at him. He held the candle in his left hand as he moved up and over Ichigo’s body. He placed both knees on either side of Ichigo’s hips as he hunched over top of him. He held the candle high above Ichigo’s collarbone.

“Here goes,” he warned before tilting the candle over, letting the little bit of wax that had accumulated on the side drip down onto Ichigo’s body.

It hit him right in the center of his collarbone, and Ichigo did a good job of lifting his chin up to make sure it didn’t splash on his face. He wanted to see Ichigo’s reaction to know how far he could push this. When the red wax met Ichigo’s skin he saw his eyes widen. He pulled against the ropes, toes curling into the bed. He groaned lowly behind the gag in his mouth, but once his initial shock was over, he was fine. The wax cooled, drying a small splat over his goose-bump ridden skin. Byakuya had held the candle higher in order to diffuse the pain. The higher he held the candle the more time it would have to cool before it met Ichigo’s body. It obviously still hurt, but that was the point of the punishment. He glanced down to see Ichigo’s dick was still hard as a rock as it bumped up against his stomach. The pain hadn’t fazed him at all, which was a good sign.

Byakuya let the candle drift off to the left in order to place another drop on Ichigo’s collarbone. He was a bit used to the sensation now, so his eyes didn’t widen in surprise, but his back still arched slightly off the bed like he was trying to fling the wax off of himself. He collapsed back down onto the mattress with a huff, sweat already beginning to collect on his forehead. He looked up at Byakuya through hazy eyes. He whined gently, weakly struggling against his binds. Byakuya didn’t even give him a response, not wanting to go back on his word. He was going to punish Ichigo whether he liked it or not. At least he was being kind enough to warm him up. He brought the candle over to the right to drip another spot of wax onto Ichigo’s collarbone. There were now three red dots lining the top of his chest. Byakuya admired his tiny bit of work for a moment. Ichigo fidgeted under his gaze, feet going to kick at the sheets again, but he knew better. He stopped himself.

Byakuya, in the end, decided to offer up some praise seeing as Ichigo was being so good. “That’s it, baby. You’re Daddy’s good little boy, aren’t you? You can handle this,” he encouraged as he lined the candle back up over the spot of wax in the center of Ichigo’s collarbone.

Ichigo nodded with a slow eagerness, a wave of euphoria soon to wash over him. Although it stung when the wax first hit him, the shock to his body made his stomach heat up. When the wax cooled and dried there was a tingling to his skin that made him hot and bothered, the pleasure. It wasn’t his favorite play by any means, but he could appreciate it as a punishment. To him, it seemed like there was more pain than pleasure. It really wasn’t worth it in the end for that prickle of his skin. Still, his cock was throbbing, begging for some attention. His tip was inflamed red and his veins were bulging. He wondered if he would come as soon as Byakuya entered him. He wasn’t sure he could handle much else. Byakuya believed in him though, said so himself, so Ichigo was inclined to believe it too. He took in a deep breath and then let it out as he sunk into the mattress.

Meanwhile, Byakuya moved the candle down Ichigo’s chest, hovering it over the center of his pectorals. He pulled the candle down lower, wanting to give Ichigo a taste of what was to come. One of Ichigo’s brows rose, not comprehending why Byakuya was changing the position of the candle. He would understand soon enough. Byakuya watched the flame burn the wick, the drop of wax building up like a teardrop underneath it. He held his breath as he watched it fall, knowing this one would hurt more than the others. It would be hotter on Ichigo’s skin since he held it lower. As he anticipated, when the hot wax met Ichigo’s skin, his eyes widened again, desperately pulling at the ropes as if he were trying to snap the bedposts. There was a small scream behind his gag as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Byakuya couldn’t help himself, gently shushing Ichigo until the wax dried. Ichigo’s chest was heaving, his body shivering from the temperature change. Had the gag not been in his mouth, Byakuya was positive Ichigo would have been begging for him to stop, and he certainly wouldn’t have been able to handle that.

He brought his free hand down to Ichigo’s side, holding him tightly as his thumb rubbed soothing circles near Ichigo’s hip. He continued to shush Ichigo until his chest stopped spazzing and his eyes returned to normal. Ichigo’s head rolled back and forth, little cries escaping him. Byakuya frowned.

“C’mon, Ichi, you’re halfway done. Just a little more.”

Ichigo took in a shuddery breath through his nose, holding back his tears for now. Byakuya looked down at him with a tilt of his head. Ichigo’s eyes seemed to flitter about the room for a moment before finally landing back on him. He nodded slowly, pulling against the ropes as he adjusted himself. He relaxed back into the mattress, letting his body grow limp. He braced himself for what was to come, his hands balling up into fists. Byakuya nodded as well, proud of his beta for being able to put on a brave face through his punishment. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise though considering Ichigo pretended to be an alpha on the daily. When Byakuya first met him he easily saw through the facade, but to anyone else, Ichigo played his part well. And, he was doing that now, ready to take whatever Byakuya was going to give him.

With a deep breath through his own nose, Byakuya situated himself so that his back was straight. He held the candle upright again to keep it from spilling before he was ready. He knew his next target. He was preparing Ichigo by dripping the wax in the center of his chest. He had a feeling what he was about to do would expedite their session. Maybe that was what he wanted, maybe not. In any case, he let out his breath through his mouth, not even looking at Ichigo’s neutral face; he knew it would scrunch up in pain with his next move. He leaned forward slightly, lowering the candle to where it had been when he dangled it over Ichigo’s chest. Ichigo’s eyes trailed up to the ceiling. He didn’t want to see what was about to happen and have his anxiety grow. He was calm for now, and he wanted to stay that way when it hit him. Byakuya tilted the candle over and waited with bated breath as the wick burned. That drop of burning hot wax slid down the side, then fell off.

It landed right on top of Ichigo’s perky left nipple. Byakuya’s eyes didn’t move up to see the look of anguish that would cross over Ichigo’s features. He kept his gaze concentrated on the hardening wax on Ichigo’s bud. Ichigo, on the other hand, had not been expecting  _ that _ . His eyelids were almost non-existent as his pupils widened. The heat was excruciating as it hit one of his most sensitive areas. What was worse was that his nipple tensed up with the wax, creating a coiling pain that made the tears he tried so hard to hold back fall. He screamed in his throat since it was unable to come out. It was muffled, but still  _ loud _ . Had he not been gagged, surely someone would have come running to check to see if he was okay. His chest had pushed out when the wax hit him, but other than that his body was still; it was in shock. But, as the wax cooled, a shiver cascaded down his entire frame, making him jolt on the bed. He finally let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Sweat collected on his forehead. His cheeks were damp with tears. He thought that would be the worst of it, but he  _ wrong _ .

Byakuya didn’t even give Ichigo time to recover from the last drop. Byakuya hadn’t looked at Ichigo’s face the entire time. He watched the wax because he knew if he looked up he wouldn’t be able to do what he was about to. He heard the scream behind Ichigo’s gag, and the little sniffling let him know that Ichigo was now crying; his punishment had only just started. He couldn’t hesitate with the next drop or else he wouldn’t be able to continue at all. He held the candle over Ichigo’s other nipple and allowed the wax to hit it before Ichigo had calmed down. Byakuya was tight-lipped as he watched the drop splash across the top of that perky nub.

Because he wasn’t able to prepare for the next drop, Ichigo’s reaction was much more volatile this time around. The scream he let out tore from his throat, choked and clogged. He physically gagged around the ball in his mouth, feeling like he was going to throw up. The wax was so hot on his skin that he couldn’t help but desperately wiggle his upper body to get the sensation to die down. He tugged against his restraints, twisting them as his feet kicked at the bedsheets. His vision was blurry with tears at this point, and he could barely make out his alpha’s face. His heat made his instincts flare, and he began to send out a distress signal. He was in too much pain, and he needed Byakuya’s comfort. He felt his tears slide down his chin, his breathing choppy behind the gag. He was sniffling through his nose, whimpering in the back of his sore throat. He wanted his alpha’s touch so bad, not this torture. His feet kicked harder as his cries became louder. He didn’t know what to do. The wax had long since cooled, but it had shook him to his very core. Was Daddy really that upset with him? He hadn’t even given him a warning! He keened in order to get Byakuya’s attention.

Byakuya knew Ichigo’s reaction was going to be bad, but he hadn’t expected it to be  _ awful _ . His chest tightened at the first scream, and his eyes had darted up to look over Ichigo’s expression. He was worried about his little beta, wondering if he had pushed things too far. Ichigo struggled against the ropes, crying out for him as best he could through the gag. He even sent out a distress signal to get his attention. Byakuya’s own instincts responded to it, a pressure building up within him. He wanted to take Ichigo in his arms then and there to comfort him. But, he couldn’t. If he gave in now, then it really wouldn’t be a punishment. Ichigo hadn’t tried to rectify the situation. He had screamed, but there had been no muffled apology slipping past his lips nor the safe word. He was clearly okay with this somewhere in the back of his mind, which is why he eventually calmed down. Byakuya watched as more tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes, yet he stopped pulling against the ropes and his chest was no longer heaving. He sucked in his snot, watery eyes shaking up at him,  _ wondering  _ what he was going to do next.

Byakuya decided to get on with it. That little outburst had caused his cock to twitch, and he remembered the blazing heat trapped within his hakama. He glanced down at Ichigo’s member. Still hard. He checked his entrance. Still sopping wet. The wax had surprised him, but he was no worse for wear. If anything, they were both now teetering on the edge, dying to be connected to one another. Byakuya didn’t take his time anymore. He lined the candle back up with the center of Ichigo’s chest and began trailing drops down his stomach to his navel. This area wasn’t as sensitive for Ichigo, but each drop made him jolt and whimper. His hips would shimmy, but there was no feeble outcry. Byakuya hummed.

“Oh, what a good boy you are, Ichi. Daddy’s so proud of you for taking your punishment. Just a little more, I promise,” he cooed, not wanting Ichigo to sit there worrying about whether his alpha loved him or not.

The words had their desired effect on Ichigo. His distress signal faded. He was still crying, but Byakuya knew that was inevitable; his beta was a cry-baby when it came down to it, still he loved him all the same. And, just because Byakuya still felt a little guilty, just because he was becoming  _ soft _ , he gripped Ichigo’s right ankle next to him, rubbing the skin with his palm soothingly. Ichigo’s legs relaxed, straightening on the bed. His eyes were hazy again as his stomach warmed up at Byakuya’s touch. He whined softly, cutely, head lulling. But then, Byakuya was dangling the candle over one of his inner thighs, another erogenous zone for Ichigo. To his surprise, Ichigo’s eyes only widened for a fraction of a second before he succumbed to his fate. Byakuya, however, did notice the way a few more tears slipped out of him.

He caressed Ichigo’s ankle encouragingly. “Last spot, baby, and then you’re done,” he promised. Ichigo nodded, his chin covered in drool.

Byakuya sighed, smiling gently. He lowered the candle a bit more, then tilted it. The red wax burst onto Ichigo’s thigh, instantly causing his leg to jerk, his knee bending up. Ichigo hissed, wiggling his leg to keep the sweltering heat off his mind. He groaned around the ball gag, eyes squeezed shut. His knuckles were turning white from the amount of strain he was putting on them. His hands were still tightly balled up, his nails digging into his palms, a small distraction from the wax. Although, and he should have seen this coming, as soon as that side had cooled, Byakuya switched. He held the candle over Ichigo’s other thigh and allowed another drop to land on the opposite side. It was the last straw for Ichigo as it scorched his skin, prickling its way up his body. He thrashed on the bed, pulling at the ropes so hard that he could feel them burning his wrists. His feet kicked. His cry was deafening despite the gag. He was done putting on his brave face. He wanted his alpha’s comfort and protection. He was ready to offer up his apology. He’d do anything as long as Daddy put the candle away. His cheeks were covered in tears, and his eyes were red. His body was littered with dried red wax. And, his dick was still straining, hard and unsated.

Byakuya blew out the candle as soon as he dripped it onto Ichigo’s other thigh. He had heard Ichigo trying to mumble behind the gag, attempting to apology or either beg his way out of the punishment. It was over anyways. Byakuya hadn’t planned on stretching it out or making Ichigo suffer more than he had to. He wanted to comfort his distraught beta and then fuck him into the ground. Ichigo had been ready for him the moment he rescued him from Renji’s clutches. It was about time he gave him what he  _ actually  _ wanted. He made sure the candle was completely out, watching the smoke drift up from the burnt wick as Ichigo continued to fight against his shackles. Once the smoke stopped, he flung the candle somewhere onto the bed to get lost in the sheets. He leaned down and over top of Ichigo, his hands coming up and around his head to begin fiddling with the clasp of the gag. Ichigo sobbed in his face, his sounds more audible the closer Byakuya was to him. He managed to undo the gag, taking both leather ends in hand. He lifted it off of Ichigo’s face, pulling the gag out of his mouth.

Ichigo gasped when the gag was finally gone. Byakuya shivered at the lines of saliva criss-crossing inside Ichigo’s gaping mouth. Ichigo’s jaw was a little sore from the gag, so he kept his mouth parted for a moment as he realized what was happening. His punishment was  _ over _ . He had gotten through it. The thought made a sob escape his mouth, more tears welling up in his eyes. Byakuya flung the gag somewhere too before getting to work on untying Ichigo’s wrists. Ichigo was impatient as always, struggling and whining for the ropes to be gone as Byakuya tried to go as fast as he could. When he got the first rope undone Ichigo’s arm immediately fell down to the bed, so he could grasp the bed sheets. Byakuya threw the first rope, then untied the second. He threw that one off to the side too, not concerned with those things in the slightest; there would always be time to pick them up later.

Both of Ichigo’s hands were gripping the sheets tightly. He yanked them up, lips quivering. His legs were bent at the knee, feet planted firmly upright on the bed to allow his alpha more access to his wet entrance. Ichigo’s breathing was shallow though he dared not say a word. Byakuya simply stared down at him for some time before he finally made a move. His hands drifted down to grab Ichigo’s hips. He dug his fingers into the skin, loving the way Ichigo’s breath hitched.

He leaned down so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart. His hot breath ghosted over Ichigo’s face. “What do you have to say for yourself, Ichigo?”

At Byakuya’s cue, Ichigo took in a deep breath, quickly letting it out as he apologized at the speed of light. “I’m so sorry, D-Daddy! I shouldn’t have left the house! You’re r-right! I k-know better! I knew I was in heat and I knew my p-pheromones were going haywire, but...but I just had to see you! I left the house to find you because I was so sad and s-sick on my own! I’m sorry!”

Ichigo was rambling, obviously afraid of Byakuya and how he was going to respond, but Ichigo’s punishment was over. He couldn’t bring himself to hold back any longer. Ichigo was too tempting, always would be. He knew the truth would come out eventually. His poor baby boy had just been lonely. He hated that he still had to attend meetings despite the fact that his forever mate needed him. But, he wasn’t one to fight the law, not over something as small as this anyways. He should have given Ichigo something to comfort him or spoken to him before he left at least, so that his beta wouldn’t wander astray and get himself into trouble. He would keep that in mind for the future. As for right now though, he didn’t want to hear any more stuttering, pitiful words leave Ichigo’s lips. Instead, he decided to keep him quiet by fervidly pressing their lips together.

Their noses squished against each other, Byakuya pushing into it with all the love that he had. He let his pressure flare, encompassing Ichigo in its warmth and comfort. Ichigo mewled into the kiss, laying back down into the soft pillows as he allowed Daddy to plunder his mouth. His jaw was still aching, so it was easy to keep his mouth wide open for Daddy. He loved the feel of his alpha’s tongue against his own, against his teeth, and against his cheeks. He stayed still, not weaving his tongue into Daddy’s own because he wasn’t told he could. He had just gotten a taste of his love, he didn’t want to throw it back up in his face. Byakuya’s hands slid up in order to grasp Ichigo’s cheeks. His thumbs rubbed away the tear streaks. His pressure pulsed around them, bringing Ichigo into a warm haze where all he could feel and think about was his Daddy. He made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat only for Daddy to swallow it down. His legs hit the bed, still spread, still waiting for Daddy to take what was rightfully his.

Only when Byakuya felt his lungs burning did he break apart from the kiss. He pulled back, hands still cupping Ichigo’s face. He panted, eyes half-lidded as he looked at Ichigo’s wanton expression. It was obvious they both wanted this so bad. They had completely forgotten about the wax though the remnants of their play covered Ichigo’s body. It wasn’t about that anymore. Next, came the reward portion of their session, and really, it was a reward for both of them considering how tight Byakuya’s robes felt on him. But, he couldn’t just leave Ichigo hanging.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. Shush...Everything’s alright now. You’re forgiven. But, if you ever need Daddy like that again, then you need to call for me through the bond or send out your distress signal. Never put yourself in harm’s way. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Ichigo cried out, his hips jerking.

Byakuya smirked down at him. “ _ Good boy _ ,” he whispered hoarsely before diving down to attack Ichigo’s neck.

He moved his hands, nipping at Ichigo’s right cheek, then sliding his tongue across his jawline. Ichigo finally moaned for him though it was soft. He found his way to Ichigo’s throat where he sucked on his overworked skin. He dragged his flesh between his lips, rubbing it in between them. He would let it go with a pop, his tongue darting out the lick at the spot before he moved on down. Eventually, he added his teeth to the mix. He would scrape them along Ichigo’s delicate skin, wanting to break it, but at the same time, holding himself back. He chose to bite down on the skin instead. He ground Ichigo’s skin between his teeth, pulling back to admire how red he had made that patch. He sucked in the center of the side of Ichigo’s neck for quite some time, leaving him with a purple hickey. Ichigo was panting, his eyes almost falling closed from Byakuya’s ministrations. He was still feverishly gripping the sheets. He whined loudly when Byakuya left the hickey, but he knew how to make Ichigo  _ scream _ .

He trailed a line with his tongue down Ichigo’s neck and to the junction of his neck and shoulder, where their mark was. It was still healing, a bit bruised, but soon it would fade and leave only a little imprint that would let everyone know that Ichigo was  _ his _ . His gaze was soft as he looked over his handiwork from two weeks prior. He brought his thumb up to rub it over the spot, pursing his lips when Ichigo shuddered. To tease him even more, Byakuya opened his mouth wide just like he had done that night as if he were trying to unhinge his jaw. He covered Ichigo’s mark with his mouth, feeling the way Ichigo jolted at his touch. He heard a sharp gasp when he began to suck on the mark, slowly laving his tongue over it.

“D-Daddy! I can’t...I can’t take much more!” Ichigo cried out to him between his pants.

Byakuya hummed around the mark, thinking the same thing about himself. He decided to nip at the mark with his teeth, garnering him a moan from Ichigo, before he let off. His gaze was sultry as he sat up, looking down at his spent beta, and they hadn’t even really  _ done  _ anything yet. Both of their cocks were bulging, needing some form of relief. Byakuya didn’t have it in him to continue with the foreplay, not when Ichigo’s pheromones were swirling around his head, trying to get him to cave. So, cave he did. A growl rumbled forth from his throat as he began to slip his sleeves off his shoulders. Ichigo’s eyes were suddenly wide, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he watched Byakuya strip with keen interest. Byakuya removed his robes, tossing them to the side, then got to work on untying the sash of his hakama. Ichigo needily moaned as his hands fumbled with the silky material. His lips curled to one side as he looked up at Ichigo. Their eyes met, and Ichigo blushed a bright pink. But then, to counter his embarrassment, he began shimmying his hips, drawing Byakuya’s eyes down to his soaked entrance, just waiting for him to take it. He swallowed back his own moan of approval, abruptly finding his way about his sash.

He tugged it off, then pulled down his hakama. He managed to kick it off the bed so that only his boxers were left. Ichigo was eyeing his bulge hungrily, licking his lips sensually as Byakuya’s thumbs hooked under his own waistband. When Daddy pulled his boxers down Ichigo couldn’t help but spring his hips forward and off the bed. He wanted that cock in him so bad that he was willing to do  _ anything  _ for it. But, he had already earned it by taking his punishment in stride, and because of that, he chose to whine incessantly, ready to have his just dessert. Daddy chuckled at his wantonness, leisurely pulling his boxers down to his ankles. Ichigo pouted, knowing Daddy was only going slow because he was being a  _ brat _ . He chose to close his mouth, flinching at the pain in his jaw. Instead, he laid there, contempt but obedient for his Daddy.

Byakuya responded to this behavior, flinging his boxers to the floor. Ichigo’s eyes kept lingering on his own pale cock, which was pulsing in between his legs. He didn’t dare touch it in fear of coming on the spot. He wanted to give Ichigo the reward he deserved, not some half-assed session. He placed both of his hands underneath either one of Ichigo’s knees and lifted his legs up in this manner. He scooted himself closer while pulling Ichigo’s lower body towards him. Ichigo whimpered, looking up at him with big eyes as he attempted to thrust his hips up and rub his leaking opening against Byakuya’s strained member. Byakuya stared at him stoically, waiting for him to be still. Ichigo’s bottom lip jutted out, but he collapsed back into the pillows, his short bangs flying up and then smacking his forehead.

“Tell Daddy what you want…,” Byakuya commanded lowly.

He didn’t think that Ichigo needed any preparation considering he had been slick since he had  _ rescued  _ him; there was no way he wasn’t going to just slide in. Ichigo blushed crimson, eyes downcast as his toes wiggled above Byakuya’s head. He couldn’t help but smile faintly. No matter how many times they did this, Ichigo always acted like a virgin. He supposed it was just the way betas were; he wasn’t complaining. After a brief pause, Ichigo finally looked back up at him with wide eyes.

“Daddy, I want your cock! I want you inside me! I want you to fill up my little ass!” Ichigo begged, a fierce blush covering the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

Byakuya smiled tenderly down at Ichigo, believing it was time. He hoisted Ichigo’s legs up, lining his head up to Ichigo’s tiny hole. Ichigo was short of breath as he rubbed his tip up against his outer ring. His eyes were half-lidded once more, fists wrapped around the sheets as he tried pulling them up with him. He watched Ichigo’s own length twitch in anticipation, and then, he slowly pushed his hips forward, hissing in delight as Ichigo’s well-lubricated walls parted just for him. Ichigo’s mouth hung open as his cock sunk into him, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth to join the already dried saliva there. Byakuya’s grip on Ichigo’s knees was strong as he plunged in. He didn’t stop because he didn’t have to. There was virtually no resistance, and Ichigo’s muscles were happy to finally accommodate him as they clenched and sucked him in deeper.

It wasn’t long before his balls were smacking against Ichigo’s ass. He was now fully sheathed inside, no preparation required. It was one of the things he loved about Ichigo. Being a beta, he produced lubricant like nobody’s business especially when he was in heat. A twinge of surprise shot through Byakuya when he realized they had forgotten the condom, but they had both been too heated to remember. He rolled his shoulders. It would be okay. He knew betas were notoriously fertile even more so during their heat, but he seriously doubted this would result in Ichigo becoming pregnant. If he did, he’d accept full responsibility and do whatever it took to help Ichigo. But, that wasn’t important now. He was balls deep in his mate about to give him the fucking of a lifetime...if he could handle it. His dick was already blazing as Ichigo’s moist insides clung to it. Byakuya let out a hoarse groan as he tried to push his cock in even deeper. Ichigo yelped, arching his back off the bed. Byakuya was sweating as he pulled out a fraction of the way only to shove himself back in, but this time, angled upward as he looked for that special spot that would have Ichigo seeing stars.

Ichigo mewled at his thrust, yet he hadn’t hit his prostate. With a grunt, Byakuya pulled out the same amount, hitching Ichigo’s legs up as high as he could. He slammed his hips back into Ichigo, grinning when he let out a shallow scream; he had hit it. Now that he knew where it was all he had to do was stay on target until they both came undone. Byakuya’s muscles tensed, bracing himself for the brutal pounding he was about to unleash on his beta. Ichigo saw that look in his eyes and accidentally clenched down on Byakuya, effectively spurring him on. Another rumble left Byakuya’s throat, and then he was off. 

Ichigo barely knew what hit him. Byakuya was quick to pull all the way out, his dick dragging against Ichigo’s walls, only the head remaining shoved inside his hole. But, just as fast as he had pulled out, Byakuya was pushing back in as deep as he could. His thrust was fast and powerful, rubbing Ichigo’s back against the mattress, almost scooting him up on the bed. Byakuya’s tip squished against his prostate, and Ichigo choked on his own euphoric sounds. It wasn’t long before they worked up a rhythm like this. Byakuya would pull himself almost all the way out just to ram himself back in, hitting Ichigo’s bundle of nerves harder and harder each time around. Ichigo could barely make a sound because every time he went to Byakuya’s cock pushed back into him. They both reveled in their shared heat, a faint squelching filling the room thanks to their actions.

Byakuya’s pressure was still surrounding Ichigo, but it had morphed from one of comfort to a dominant one. It burdened Ichigo, made him feel vulnerable and willing to submit to anything. All he could do was react to what Daddy was doing to him,  _ what  _ he was making him feel. But, he couldn’t even do that right because Daddy’s cock felt too good. He let out little fragments of moans and whines, his head rolling back. At this rate, he would come any minute. Daddy was unrelenting, merciless. He pounded into his prostate, practically abusing those nerves, and Ichigo loved every second of it. He loved it so much that he attempted to push his ass back onto Daddy’s dick, but the position they were in didn’t really allow for it. He would have to push himself down with his hands. He would much rather use them to hold onto the bed sheets for dear life. He felt like if he let them go he’d come. The heat coiling in his stomach was bubbling, and he could tell that he was close to the edge. The only question was: was  _ Daddy  _ close?

Byakuya  _ was  _ close. He could feel himself about to fall over the edge. His thrusts were increasing in pace, his balls slapping roughly against Ichigo’s ass making him yelp a few times. His fingers were digging into Ichigo’s skin sure to leave bruises, but it was okay because that was just one more way for Byakuya to stake his claim on Ichigo. He focused on the way Ichigo’s entrance stretched for him every time he shoved back in. It made him too hot. He focused on watching his dick slip in and out of Ichigo. It almost made him  _ come _ . He focused on Ichigo’s face. It was too cute to resist. Ichigo kept making sweet little noises, high-pitched ones that made Byakuya’s skin tingle. His head was hunched forward as he gave it his all, trying to prolong their session as long as he could because he knew it was what Ichigo deserved.

Unfortunately, the end was inevitable. He could feel it coming as his thrusts grew frenzied. He was ramming into Ichigo like he wouldn’t have another chance, stirring up his insides in the best way possible. But, there was still one thing missing, one thing that would throw him overboard. He cracked one eye open to glance down at Ichigo’s own weeping cock. Every time he thrusted in Ichigo’s length would bob and hit his own stomach. He moaned at the sight before he shifted his gaze to Ichigo’s shimmering brown eyes.

“Listen, Ichigo,” he said lowly as he was running out of breath. “Daddy wants you to... _ touch  _ yourself. Pump yourself with me and…” He grunted as he snapped his hips up right into that bundle. “And, tell me how good you feel.”

Ichigo whimpered at his order, but nevertheless, his right hand slowly unwound itself from the sheets. Byakuya didn’t let up on his thrusting as he waited for Ichigo to follow instructions. If anything, he only sped up feeling his climax approaching. Ichigo was too wet, too tight, and too  _ good _ . It was only a matter of time now. Hesitantly, Ichigo’s hand brushed down his own body until his fingers seemed to touch his shaft in a feathery manner. He whined lowly as he finally took his shaft in hand, giving himself one solid pump at first. His breathing instantly picked up, the sensation overwhelming. He wasn’t going to last much longer like this. Is that what Daddy wanted? Was Daddy getting close and he wanted them to be able to come together? Ichigo thought that was the case, so he quickly matched Daddy’s thrusts with his pumps, twisting his head with a flick of his wrist every time he came up. Ichigo’s body was shaking underneath Byakuya, his mouth perpetually opened as he gasped routinely. Byakuya’s back curved over more. He was done pulling all the way out. Instead, he stayed deep within Ichigo, delivering shallow yet powerful thrusts directly to his prostate. Ichigo was biting at his bottom lip as the heat in his stomach surged.

“ _ Ichigo _ ,” Byakuya breathed through his clenched teeth.

Ichigo nodded briefly, remembering the order he had received. It was hard to talk right now considering how close to coming he was, but he would do anything for his Daddy just as he had said earlier. His wrist hit his sack before sliding all the way back up to his head where he jerked it. He let out a pant before his voice came to him.

“Daddy, your cock feels so good i-inside me! I love it s-so much! I’m your good boy, so you h-have to fill me with your cum! Please?!” Ichigo begged before diffusing into a moan. 

The room was a flurry of lewd slapping and heavy breathing. Byakuya’s eyes were screwed shut, too far gone. The heat was enveloping his body, urging him on, yet telling him it was almost time too.

“ _ More,  _ Ichi,” he groused, never once stopping his ministrations.

Ichigo gulped, not sure how much more of this he could take. The inferno in his gut was close to burning out.

“I  _ need  _ your cum, Daddy! You have to f-fill me up! You just have to! I won’t be your g-g-good boy if you don’t!” he almost screamed the last part, his pumping becoming faster and faster.

Byakuya held a vice-grip on Ichigo’s knees. His cock was stuffing Ichigo’s entrance, lubricant squeezing its way out of the sides of his hole. Byakuya growled as he took this final opportunity to jam into Ichigo’s prostate. He barely pulled out, striking those nerves over and over. Ichigo stopped his pumping only because he chose to keep twisting his head instead, knowing that it was time. Byakuya’s back tensed, his teeth grinding against each other. His pressure weighed down heavily on Ichigo. They could feel each other’s bliss through their bond, which only brought them both closer to orgasm. Sweat dripped down from Byakuya onto Ichigo’s torso. More tears welled up in Ichigo’s eyes from pleasure this time. Then, Ichigo’s walls were constricting around Byakuya’s swelled cock. Ichigo twisted his head two more times.

“Ichigo!”

“Daddy!”

They both came undone with a cry for one another. They managed to come at the same time. White spurts shot out of Ichigo’s head, covering his chest while a single string landed on his chin. Ichigo’s walls tightened around Byakuya, milking him for all that he had. He came deep within Ichigo, holding onto his legs as hard as he could as the waves of ecstasy washed over him. Ichigo’s hand fell from his cock, letting it stick to the sheets. Ichigo mewled at the feeling of Daddy’s warm seed filling him, reaching the deepest recesses of himself. That incessant heat he had been feeling all day had finally dissipated, but he knew that it would be back better than before in no time. Ichigo’s body felt spent as he laid back into the mattress. He felt heavy and sleepy, but at the same time, ready for another round. Byakuya felt the same as he panted above Ichigo. He released Ichigo’s long legs, his hands trailing up the other’s sides before stopping right underneath his pectorals.

Byakuya smiled lazily down at his mate, then dove down for a soft kiss. It was a tender press of lips, allowing them to feel connected in more ways than one. Byakuya kept himself from lying on top of Ichigo considering he wasn’t exhausted just yet. Their lips stayed together for quite some time, a simple kiss that extended well past its time. But, they couldn’t bring themselves to move. They both wanted another round, and yet, they hadn’t even reveled in the first.

Ichigo sighed into the kiss. He knew their days were numbered. As soon as his heat was over, he didn’t know what was going to happen. He didn’t know who was going where or how they would make it work. But, what he did know was that no matter what Byakuya would  _ always  _ love him, and he could survive knowing he was cherished by another each and every day.  

**Author's Note:**

> A 15,000 word smut fest, seriously! I was not expecting it to be this long, but I'm sure Kaycee doesn't mind in the slightest! I'll definitely have more Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic fics in the future, but we'll see about temperature play. Maybe if you guys can persuade me, haha~. More Bleach ideas to come, so stay tuned! 
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Tumblr! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out my Tumblr for the rules! 
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
